


(Mostly Poly) Good Omen Prompt fills

by Star_By_Star



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Polyamory, non-explicit sexy times, poly ineffable husbands, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_By_Star/pseuds/Star_By_Star
Summary: I found all of these at ineffability.tumblr.com/post/186217758322/the-best-omens-prompt-list and thought they looked like fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 76





	1. Trying Not to Kiss You

Waking up every morning next to you and Aziraphale was the worst sort of temptation Crowley could imagine. Because the fact of the matter was that one, or both of you were bound to have gone to bed wearing Crowley's clothes, which made it damn near impossible to NOT kiss the guilty party completely senseless. As a demon, Crowley flattered himself that even _he_ couldn't have devised a more irresistable temptation.


	2. Kiss on the Hand

When Aziraphale kissed your hand, half the blood in your body would immediately rush into your face.

When Crowley kissed your hand, the rest of your blood would all rush somewhere else.


	3. Kiss on the Belly

When Crowley paused in his minstrations just as you were teetering on the edge of your release and peered up at you from between your legs, you could have murdered him on the spot. As if sensing your thoughts, Crowley gave you a wide, saucy grin. With a quick lick of his lips, he planted a cheeky little kiss to your belly before diving back in to resume his work.


	4. Kitchen

Mornings were much more palatable to you when you could spend them in your kitchen with a still sleepy angel draped partly over you while an equally still sleepy demon made coffee.


	5. Scrumptious

Crowley had had a lot of good ideas over the centuries and even more terrible ones. But letting him tie you up and decorate you with chocolate syrup to surprise Aziraphale was probably his best idea to date. At least if the angel's reaction was anything to go by.


	6. Umbrella

You liked the fact that no matter how hard it was raining, you never had to worry about having an umbrella when you were out with your boys.


End file.
